Starting Over Again
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: The third part to Duke Lives. Starts off with Christine's decision to Bo's question of if she'll take him back and there's lots more to come. Please read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Dukes or any of the characters from Dukes of Hazzard. Only characters I do own are Christine, the children :Claire, Jesse Beauregard, Luke Jonathan, Jennifer Marie, and Bo's ex: Janine

This is the 3rd part to the Duke Lives Story. Hope you enjoy.

In the end Christine decided she would take Bo back, but on one condition, she wanted him to get some sort of help because she wanted to be sure he would never cheat on her again. And during the next year Bo had kept to his word, he was being completely faithful to her. They moved back to Hazzard but kept the apartment in New York to use as a vacation spot.

One morning Christine woke up and saw that Bo wasn't in the bed, instead in his place was a red rose on his pillow. She took it with her and went into the kitchen where she saw breakfast already made, just for two people. "Um..Bo? Where are and where are the kids?"

He came up behind her surprising her with a gift. "I already took Claire and Jesse to school and Daisy's watching Luke for the day. Here open the gift. Happy Anniversary."

Christine opened it and saw a diamond ring, "Bo what...you shouldn't have."

"Well I never really got you a real wedding ring and I finally had enough to get it for you." 

She put her arms around Bo and kissed him, "Just having you back is the best gift I could ever ask for. But here this is for you," she said giving him his gift. It was a really nice watch she saw him looking at in a store one day when they were still in New York.

"But...how did you know I wanted it?"

"A wife knows these things plus I saw you staring at it in the store. I just had to get it for you."

"Well now all you gotta do is just enjoy today because you will not be doing any work at all."

"Bo you cooked breakfast?"

"Yea well...Daisy actually helped me out with that." 

-  
Bo had done all that he could to make that day special for Christine. Uncle Jesse told him that the kids could stay at his place for the night, figuring the two of them needed time alone.

"Bo why did you do all that you did today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean you really went all out today. Why?"

"Since our first five years of marriage seem to have been not so great, I want to start the sixth year off with a great beginning."

She smiled and kissed him and cuddled up to him, "You really did start it of great Bo. I love you."

He kissed her back, "And I love you too"  
-  
Everything was going the same for the next couple of months, however Christine kept getting the calls from someone on her phone telling her to stay away from her man. Christine had no doubt that it was Janine that was calling her but she didn't want to bother Bo with it. Janine had been mad that Bo didn't go to her during his seperation with Christine. And Christine knew that she would do anything to get back at Bo, she even stopped telling him to come see Jennifer. Even when Bo did go to see his daughter, she wouldn't let him see her. 

Christine had gotten the same call for about the tenth time that day and she just hung up on her when she heard the same message. Bo came into the house, "Hey honey."

She jumped and put her phone down still a little shakey. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bo everything's fine. Gotta give Luke his bath."

While she was giving Luke his bath Bo took her phone to listen to the messages that were left on it. He went into Luke's room while she was changing him, "When were you gonna tell me about these messages?"

"Bo they're nothing, don't worry."

"What do you mean don't worry, we both know who this is leaving you messages. You don't know what she's capable of."

"What would she do, start more rumors about me?"

"No that was just a calmer way of her trying to get me back. Trust me she is a lot worse than that." He went over and pulled her into his arms and held her, "I'm afraid she'll hurt you and the kids."

"Bo you don't think she'd really be that bad and hurt any of us do you?"

"Trust me I know what she would do and she would stop at nothing to get me back. But I won't let her hurt any of you"  
-  
Christine was coming back from picking Claire and Jesse up from school. When she got to the house, she saw Roscoe's car in front of the house and saw him talking to Bo. She saw Daisy and Uncle Jesse outside and went over to them, "What's going on?"

"Bo will tell you, let me take the kids," Daisy said.

"Daisy, what is it?" Christine asked.

"Bo can explain it all."

Christine walked over to where Bo was and waited for him to finish talking to Roscoe. She saw Roscoe go into the house and Bo went over to her. "Bo what's going on over here?"

"Sit down, I'll explain it."

"Bo are you alright?"

He shook his head. "The doorbell rang and I answered it. All I remember is that whoever was at the door knocked me out. I woke up lying down on the living room floor. I immediately ran to Luke's room..."

Christine cut him off, "Bo where is Luke? Where's is our son?"

Bo shook his head, "I...I...I don't know. He's missing.

Please review if you want to read more. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Missing? No he can't be missing Bo, he can't be," she went running into the house and into Luke's room. Bo followed knowing what her reaction would be once she saw. Everything was left the same way it was when she left to pick the kids up, only thing different was that her son was missing. 

"WHERE IS MY SON?" she yelled wanting answers. Bo grabbed her, "Calm down, Roscoe and Enos are doing all they can to find him."

"Bo I want my son back now!" She grabbed her car keys and got into her car. Bo ran after her, "I don't want you driving in your condition." He got into her car and took the keys from her and held her. "We will find him. I'm gonna do all that I can to get our son back"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no way that the two of could sleep that night. Christine went over to sit next to Bo on the couch and saw him holding Luke's teddy bear. "Here made some coffee for us," she said giving him a cup that he turned away. "Don't want anything," Bo said quietly. 

She put her arm around him and her head down on his shoulder and cried. "Bo I just wish we would hear some news and soon." She looked up and him and saw he wasn't paying attention. "Bo?"

"This is all my fault."

"Bo, what are you talking about?"

"This is all my fault. I went and slept with her and got her pregnant. I brought this on to this family."

"Bo you cannont blame yourself for this. You had no idea that she would kidnap our son. None of us knew this could happen. Bo you gotta be strong, we both gotta be strong, especially for Claire and Jesse."

They had told Claire and Jesse what happened in the best way they could tell them. And they also reassured the kids that their brother would be found. The phone then rang and Bo and Christine looked each other. Bo reached over and answered the phone, holding Christine's hand at the same time.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you kidding me, that's great we'll be right down," Bo said and Christine looked at him. "Roscoe's got Luke. Janine's nowhere to be found but they found Luke alone in her house. Come on we gotta go get him." Before Bo could finish his sentence Christine was already out the door. The kids were at Uncle Jesse's that night, Bo didn't think they should be in house since he didn't know what kind of news they were going to get.

"We'll give Uncle Jesse a call when we get to the hospital and let him know the news," Bo said.

"The hospital?"

"Yea Roscoe brought him there to be checked out. Wanted to make sure he was alright."

The two arrived at the hospital and found out where to go see Luke. Christine was the first into the room and went to go hold Luke. The doctor told her and Bo that everything checked out fine and that they could bring Luke home. Driving home Bo thought that nothing could go wrong now and with Roscoe and Enos still on the case of searching for Janine, he thought his family was now safe. But was Bo right with that thinking?

You know what to do, review and I'll post the next chapter :) 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Christine, Luke's coming for a visit with his wife Says he's got a surprise as well," Bo called to Christine after getting off the phone with Luke.

Bo looked so happy, he hadn't seen Luke since his wedding. "When's he coming?"

"Well he's at the airport now and is getting a ride here. So we're gonna meet him at the farm. Are the kids ready?"

"Well as ready as we can get them. Your son and daughter were chasing each other around the room and Luke was trailing behind them yelling wait up. But yea I managed to get them ready somehow."

Bo laughed "When did our kids become so active like that?"

"Since all three of decided to take after their father," she smiled and kissed him. She went into the kids' rooms, "Ok come on everyone. We're gonna go see Uncle Luke." With that said there was screaming of excitement all through the house.

By the time they got to the farm Luke was already there with his wife. "Hey you guys finally made it," Luke said greeting them. 

"Yea would've been here sooner but it's tough getting the kids ready," Bo said.

"Well I want you all to come see the surprise."

They went into the living room and saw Luke's wife talking to Daisy and holding a baby girl. "You a father? Now that is a surprise. How come you didn't tell us?" Bo said.

"First of all Bo if you could be a father then I surely can be a father," he joked. "And I didn't tell you guys because we wanted to surprise you all. So come meet Maria."

Bo held the baby and started talking to her and then looked at Christine. Christine saw the look in Bo's eyes that said it all and she shook her head at him. He gave Maria back to Luke and pulled Christine out in the hallway.

"Noway Bo. I saw that look in your eyes."

"I just miss it. You know that feeling, holding a little baby in my arms."

"Bo we can't. I mean we have three kids already."

"But I thought we wanted a big family."

"I know that, but that was before we had the three kids and I saw how rough it was raising just those three."

"It was rough because I was never around. But I promise you that I will be around this time."

"But are we ready for another baby Bo?"

"What are you afraid of?"

She looked at him, "You realize that every time we have had a baby, that's when we have problems. I don't want that to happen ever again."

He hugged her, "If we do have another baby, I swear that we won't have those problems again."

"Bo I really don't know as of now alright. I mean Luke is only 2, he's still young."

At that time Luke brought Maria over for Christine to hold. And she had to admit, she missed it too. It was just like when Claire was a baby, and she was hoping to have another girl sometime. 

After dinner, Luke and his wife and daughter would be staying at the farm while visiting. Christine and Bo got the kids ready to go home. Bo was quite driving home, had been since their discussion earlier that day. Bo helped her get the kids ready for bed and then went to their bedroom. Christine got in next to Bo and kissed him. 

"Must you tease me like this? You know every time you do this you make me thing we're gonna and then you stop saying you can't. We haven't done it since we got back together."

Christine looked at Bo. "Are you done talking?" He nodded and she smiled, "Good because tonight I do want to Bo."

He smiled and kissed her back. "So you were thinking about earlier?"

"Well yea holding Maria in my arms did bring back memories I would like again." Bo smiled and shut the lights off.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Janine was still planning to get back at Bo and would stop at nothing to get him. Her first two plans failed. And though her getting pregnant wasn't planned she did hope it would make Bo leave Christine and be with her. She looked at pictures of her and Bo back from when they were dating, "Bo I will have you to myself. You just wait," she said to herself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Christine woke up and saw Bo staring at her. "Hey how long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes, I was just watching you sleep." 

She smiled and kissed him, "So do we gotta wake up now?"

"Oh I don't know, I mean we could still continue from last night. I mean that's if I didn't tire you out." Bo smiled.

"Nope you didn't. I mean unless you're too tired then..." Bo cut her off by kissing her again.

After she rested her head on Bo's chest, "Were you serious last night when you said you wanted another baby."

"Yea I was. I would love to have another baby. But I mean it is up to you since you would be the one having the baby so it's your choice."

She nodded, "Bo I want another baby too"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Christine and Daisy went out shopping and Daisy noticed Christine wasn't looking good and she had mentioned she was feeling sick every once in awhile. 

"Wait a minute, I think I know what's going on. And Bo has mentioned that you two were trying for another baby. But he didn't mention that you were pregnant. Wait, you didn't tell Bo yet did you?" Daisy asked.

"No I didn't. Look I found out the other day, but he's had his mind preoccupied lately. And I didn't want to throw this onto him as well."

"What's been on his mind, do you know?"

Christine nodded, "He's still afraid that Janine is gonna come after us and I know that if he knew I was pregnant he'd be even more of a nervous wreck. Daisy I'm worried about him. At night he keeps having nightmares of what happened to Luke and then he keeps dreaming of something happening to me and the kids. And when I wake him up he looks at me so scared. I hate seeing him like this."

Meanwhile, Bo had gone into town with the kids and he saw Daisy and Christine in front of a store. "So what you girls talking about?"

"I should be going back to the farm. Bo, Christine I'll talk to you later." And she mouthed to Christine "Tell him."

Bo kissed Christine, "So get anything shopping?"

"Yea you know usual grocery shopping. Come on Bo lets take the kids to the park."

They took the kids to the park and sat on a bench while the kids played in the sand. Bo looked through the stuff in the bags that Christine had from shopping. "Baby stuff?" He looked at her, "Need to tell me something?" 

She took his hand and put it on her stomach and he smiled. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Wanted to make sure so I saw the doctor and well there's gonna be a new little Duke soon."

He got off the bench and picked her up and kissed her, "You have no idea how happy I am right now. Did you tell the kids yet?"

"No not yet, wanted you to know first. But we can tell them at home"  
What Bo and Christine didn't know was that behind a bush was Janine watching them the whole time.

Ok you know what to do, review if you want to read more :) 


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of months went by smoothly. There had been no signs of Janine planning anything to Bo or his family. One day Bo and Christine took Luke to the park while Claire and Jesse were at school. Luke loved playing in the sandbox so while he played Christine and Bo sat on the bench. Bo was being very protective over Christine since she told him about the baby. Bo put his hand on her stomach and smiled, "Hey the baby kicked." "Bo you just felt the baby's first kick," she smiled and kissed him. "So what do you want the baby to be Bo?"

"Hmmm...well actually I want it to be another girl. Claire needs a little sister."

"Yea Claire's made it quite clear she doesn't like being the only girl," she laughed. "But I want another girl as well."

No took Christine's hand, "I really do love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that and I love you too Bo." She rested her head on his shoulder, "Bo, I'm worried about you."

"You're worried about me? But it's supposed to be the other way around, I'm supposed to be worried about you."

"Every night you toss and turn and mumble thing in your sleep and you sweat so much. You seem so scared Bo and I hate seeing you like that."

"It's just nightmares. I keep having them and I don't know why. I've had them ever since Janine took Luke. And now you with the baby, what if she does something to you."

"Bo don't worry. There's no way she even knows we're having a baby."

Neither of them new that she did in fact know and was still planning on getting Bo back.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine looked over and saw that Luke was falling asleep. "Bo think we better get Luke back home for his nap look at him."

Bo got him and put him back in his carriage and as they were leaving Luke started crying that he forgot his teddy bear at the sandbox. "Bo I'll go get wait right here."

Christine went back to get the teddy bear when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind. "BO" she screamed until a hand came over her mouth. She struggled to get away from who was grabbing her but before she knew it she was out.

Bo thought he had heard his name being screamed and when Christine didn't come back he got worried. He went back to where they were and all he saw was Luke's teddy bear. He had Christine's phone with him and called Roscoe up immediately. While waiting for him to arrive he called Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse and told them what happened and the three of them were there in no time to help him look.

The three men went off to look while Daisy took baby Luke back to the farm. Luke went into a dark area of the park and found Christine lying there on the ground. Uncle Jesse wasn't far behind him, "Uncle Jesse I found him get Bo."

"Bo over here," Uncle Jesse yelled so Bo could year him. Bo ran over to where they were and saw his wife and ran over to her. "Quick bring the car over here," Bo said trying to contain himself from crying.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo hadn't moved from Christine's bed in the hospital since she was brought in there. Luke came into the room, "Bo you need to get some sleep. We're all here we'll stay and let you know of anything."

"No I can't leave her. I have to be here when she wakes up."

"Bo have you even slept since she's been here?"

"How could I sleep?"

"Bo the doctor said she'll be alright, it's just gonna take some time. Bo, what about the baby?"

Bo looked at him with tears, "I...I don't know. Doctor said it's too soon to tell. Luke they hurt her so much. You should've seen the bruises, especially around her stomach, there were so many. Luke what am I gonna do?"

Luke sat next to his cousin, "Think of what's gonna happen when she wakes up. In a couple of months you two are gonna have a new addition to your family." With that said Bo started to cry.

"We were looking foward for a new baby and if Janine took that away from us...I just don't know what I'm gonna do."

Luke knew that his cousin needed to be alone so he told him he'd be back later and left. Bo just held Christine's hand crying. Christine started to wake up and felt Bo's hand in hers and she squeezed it to get Bo's attention. Bo looked up and gave a small smile when he saw her eyes open up.

Please review and I'll post the next chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm right here baby, don't worry," Bo said holding her hand tightly and kissing it.

"Bo...what happened"

Bo explained the whole story to her about what happened and how Luke and Uncle Jesse had found her and that he never left her side the whole time.

"Bo, what about the baby?"

"The doctor doesn't know yet. He said that with the impact of what happened, the baby is weak. He was doing all he could."

Christine started getting tired and Bo thought it would be best if she got her rest and he left to tell the doctor that she woke up and then he was going to tell his family the news. Luke suggested that Bo finally go home and get some rest now that he knew Christine was awake. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo came back after getting a much needed sleep and went over to the doctor to see how everything was. 

"Your wife is awake and is aware of what has happened," the doctor told him. "And she's been asking for you."

Bo nodded, "And the baby?"

"Mr. Duke I am sorry but I went through all this with you before when you brought your wife in." 

Bo didn't need the doctor to continue, he knew what he was going to tell him.

"Doctor does she know yet?"

"No I thought it would be better you tell her."

Bo nodded, "Yea it would be better. I'll go talk to her now"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo went into her room and told her about what the doctor said, which ended up with her crying and Bo holding her crying himself.

"Bo we were looking foward to having that baby."

"I know we were but the doctor said in time we can try again."

Christine had to stay there overnight and Bo asked the doctor if it could be arranged that he stay there because she really needed him now, which the doctor had no problem with.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review if you want to read the next chapter 


	7. Chapter 7

-1It was a few days before Christine went home and Bo stayed with her every single day and night. Bo did everything he could to comfort her and she was so grateful to have him. She and Bo decided to go rest after all they had been through. Christine woke up and saw that Bo wasn't there. All of a she heard noise coming from the nursery Bo was fixing up for the baby. She walked in there and saw Bo taking everything apart.

She stood by the door, "Bo?" He turned to look at her and then went back to continue what he was doing. She went into the room and went over to him. "Bo what are you doing?"

"What? Looks like we ain't gonna be using this stuff."

"Bo stop it now please."

"What, this crib is only gonna take up space in the room," he said starting to take the crib apart. The anger of what Janine did started to come out now. He started to throw the pieces he took apart on the floor. She stood away but close enough to talk to him. "Bo you're gonna wake Luke from his nap."

He ignored her and kept taking the crib apart and she went over to him, "Bo stop it please."

He put the stuff down and looked at her and then just sat on the floor and broke down. She sat next to him and pulled him to her and let him cry and she cried as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Christine was having a nightmare about what happened that night when she was attacked. Bo gently woke her up and she looked at him ,"It was only a dream," he said.

She smiled thinking that everything had been a dream, even that night, then she looked down and then at Bo, "It wasn't a dream was it. We aren't having the baby are we?"

Bo pulled her to him and held her tightly, "I know that earlier today I didn't make it easier for you. I am sorry."

"Bo I'm not blaming you for anything. That was your way of getting your feelings out." She laid her head on Bo's chest and curled up to him, "Just hold me and promise you won't let go."

She cried more and Bo rubbed her back trying to calm her down, "I promise I won't ever let go." He looked down and saw that she cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

-1HazzardHusker -Yes this part of the story there will be no more Bo cheating. He has finally settled down.

Christine didn't stay asleep for long and she looked up and saw that Bo was awake still. "Can't sleep Bo?"

He shook is head, "Too many things on my mind."

"Same here. Bo it's just not fair. One second we're feeling the baby's first kicks and then just like that, it was all taken away from us."

"This is all my fault."

"Bo don't say that, it is not your fault."

"Yes it is, I'm the reason she's been going after us. And I should've been there when you screamed for me to help, but I didn't make it in time."

"I don't want you blaming yourself. Look we didn't expect any of this to happen but we have been through so much already and we'll overcome this. It'll probably take longer than usual but we will get through this, together. We gotta be strong, for the kids."

Bo smiled, "Yea we need to be strong for them." Just then the two of them realized something, "The kids," they both said together.

"They don't know do they Bo?"

"No they were staying at Uncle Jesse's while I stayed at the hospital. And no one told them yet. That's why they think they're still having a baby brother or sister."

"Alright so we got to tell them…somehow. How do we explain this to them?"

"Umm….I really don't know. I guess we just tell them something happened, they don't need to know the details.

The two of them decided to try and get some sleep yet again.

---------------------------------------------

The next morning Bo and Christine woke up and Claire came running into their room hugging Christine. "Mommy we missed you so much." Christine smiled and hugged Claire back, "I missed you guys too."

"Aunt Daisy helped us make pictures for you. Here they are," Jesse said coming up and hanging Christine pictures they drew.

After dinner, Christine and Bo decided they should tell the kids that they wouldn't be having a brother or sister soon. Bo decided to tell them, plainly stating that something happened and that it wouldn't be happening soon. Luke was too young to understand but Claire and Jesse knew what it meant. Claire hugged Christine, "Don't worry mommy. We just want you to be ok." Christine smiled and hugged the two kids.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of months things got better. Christine and Bo talked to the doctor to see if they could start trying for a baby again. The doctor told them it may be tougher than the past three times because of the effects of the attack, but he said that if the two of them were careful then they would be able to have another baby. And Bo and Christine did just that, they tried and tried never giving up on the hope of having another baby.

One day Christine went to see her doctor and this time Bo came with her. The doctor came to them saying that they were in fact having another baby. The two of them were so happy, Bo especially. Christine was a little worried though and asked if there would be any problems. Luckily the doctor told them the news that this would be a perfectly normal pregnancy, no problems whatsoever.

Bo and Christine went over to the Boar's Nest, knowing that his whole family was there he decided it would be the best time to tell them the news of the new baby.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Luke we got great news. We're having another baby," Bo announced.

Sitting in the back corner was Janine staring at Bo and listening to what he was telling his family.

Yep you know what to do, review and I'll write the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

-1Bo went over to Luke, "Hey would you mind taking Luke with you. You know maybe he could play with Maria, spend some time with his cousin."

Luke gave Bo a smile, "In other words you want alone time with Christine don't you. Of course I'll bring him over to my place, no problem. What do you have planned anyways?"

"Well I was thinking of just sitting in the park and look at the stars."

"Knowing you that ain't all," Luke laughed. "Just remember it is in public so you watch what you do." Luke joked.

Bo thanked his cousin and went over to get Christine, who was talking to Daisy and Uncle Jesse. He told her that Luke would be taking Luke to his place so they could have alone time.

Bo took Christine to the park and grabbed a blanket he had in the car and set it down for them. Christine sat down and Bo came next to her and started kissing her. She smiled and pulled him down still kissing him and they laid next to each other to talk. "Bo have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"All the time. You love me more than I ever deserved."

"Bo don't say that," she smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I just want to thank you, you helped me through that rough time. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I swear that I will always protect you," Bo said grabbing her close to him. He rubbed her stomach, "You and the kids mean the world to me."

Bo went back to kissing her and things got heated with them. "Bo don't you think we should go home?"

Bo looked at her a little upset, "You mean you don't want to? What did I do something wrong? I'm not good at it anymore?"

Christine couldn't help but to laugh a little, "No Bo that's not it at all. I just don't want to in the middle of a park. I'd rather it be at home in our bed."

Bo smiled and turned a little red, "Well that I do agree with." He had gone to the car putting the blanket away and Christine was gathering the other stuff they had with them to bring into the car.

All of a sudden Janine showed up out of nowhere and stopped Christine. "Janine what do you want?"

"You know what I want and I want him back. You know he was my boyfriend and then his cousin invited him to New York. He was supposed to come back to me, but no instead I get a call saying he's breaking up with me. All cause he found someone new. He didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Janine just leave us alone. Please we just want to go on with our lives with no more trouble."

Janine pulled out a gun, "I want him back. You don't deserve him. You don't love him like he should be loved."

Bo had come back to get Christine, wondering why she was taking that long. Sensing Janine was probably involved he called Roscoe right before coming back to get Christine. He found where Christine was and saw Janine there….with the gun. He ran over to Christine and ran in front of her. Next thing Christine knew was Bo pushed her down at the same moment she heard a gun shot. She looked and saw blood on her and realized it was from Bo. Roscoe and Enos arrived just in time and Roscoe arrested Janine while Enos called an ambulance for Bo. Christine stayed holding Bo in her arms while waiting for the ambulance to come. Enos tried to get her away telling her that Bo was going to be just fine. The ambulance came and Christine went with him, still holding on to Bo's hand. He was somewhat alert and kept looking at Christine while on the way to the hospital.

By the time they made it to the hospital, Bo wasn't alert anymore and Christine was sent to the waiting room while they worked on him. While waiting Christine called Uncle Jesse and the three of them were there in no time. They rushed over to Christine asking if there was any updates but all she could tell them was what exactly had happened. Luke saw the blood on her, "Are you hurt too?"

Christine realized why he thought she was hurt and she shook her head, "No this is from Bo. He pushed me down just in time."

"Have you gotten checked to make sure you're alright?" Luke asked.

"I told you Luke I'm fine. I wasn't hurt."

"Luke's right. None of us are going to feel better until we know that both you and Bo are fine," Uncle Jesse said.

Christine couldn't argue with Uncle Jesse and went to go get a check up just to calm everyone's nerves somewhat.

Christine went back to the waiting room after she got a check up. Luke looked at her, "How is everything?"

Christine smiled a little and sat down next to him, "Baby is doing fine and so am I. Where is Uncle Jesse and Daisy?"

"They went to call Bo's friends to let them know." Luke saw her crying, "He's gonna be fine. You know that. Bo can overcome anything."

"Luke, he saved my life. He pushed me down….she didn't mean for it to be him."

"Shh….it's ok. We both know that Bo would never let you or any of the kids get hurt. He was doing his job of being a husband and father."

Christine was about to say something and then Bo's doctor walked into the waiting room.

You know what to do…review the story so I know you want to read more.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mrs. Duke, we're still working on him. He was hit in the chest and right now we're trying to stop the bleeding. Once we're done with that then we'll be able to tell what's going to happen from there," the doctor told her. "I'll come back later to let you know when you can go see him."

"Thanks doctor," she said before sitting back down next to Luke.

"He's going to be fine, we both know that. You've seen how many times he's gotten injured when racing and he always came back good as new."

"Luke I'm so afraid right now. I can't lose him."

Just then Roscoe and Enos came in and Roscoe called Christine over, "I do have some good news for you. You don't have to worry about Janine coming after you. She's going to be in jail for a very long time. She's being charged for shooting Bo and we also charged her for the attack that made you lose the baby."

Christine looked at him, "You guys found out she was behind it?"

"Actually she confessed to it. We didn't even know that she was behind it until she told us. How is Bo doing?"

Christine shook her head, "They're trying to stop the bleeding that's all the doctor told me."

"I know I always chase him even when he's don't nothing wrong, but believe me I would never want this to happen."

"Don't worry Roscoe, I know you never would want this to happen to Bo."

The doctor came in and told Christine that they got the bleeding to stop and now they had to wait for him to wake up to see if there was any other problems.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, maybe you talking to him will help him wake up sooner."

Christine went over to Bo's room and couldn't believe that that was her husband lying in the bed. It was only a couple of hours ago that she was with him, lying on the blanket in the park. And now he was lying there and she couldn't do anything about it. She sat on the chair next to his bed and took his hand. "Bo please wake up. I need you so much Bo. You can't leave us, the kids need you, I need you, and this new baby is gonna need you too." And for the next couple of hours Christine just sat there holding Bo's hand and just talked to him, hoping he would wake up.

It was getting late and there was still no change. Daisy had picked up the kids from school and was going to watch them at the farm, while Luke was staying at Luke's house with his wife. Luke tried to get Christine to go home, to at least get some rest but she refused to leave Bo's side. She fell asleep still holding Bo's hand. Bo started to wake up and touched Christine's face and started to call her name. She woke up and saw Bo looking at her. "Bo you're awake!"

He tried to sit up but it was just too painful to move. "Bo just lay down. You're gonna be fine. Let me go get the doctor and tell him you're awake.

Christine got the doctor and he told her to wait while he went to check out Bo. He came back to talk to Christine, "Well looks like Bo is going to be fine, but the impact did leave some damage, so he's just gonna have to be careful now when he does farm work."

"Doctor, he likes to race his car, what about that?"

"Well right now I'm gonna say that that's off limits. That would be too strenuous for his heart given his current state. Now I am going to give him a pill he will have to take everyday, it's mostly to help prevent any infection that may come from the wound. And I want him to stay overnight just to make sure he's well enough to go home."

"Thank you doctor, for everything," Christine said. After talking to the doctor, she went to go call up the farm and give them the update and to let them know she would be staying with Bo at the hospital.

When she went back to the room Bo was waiting for her and a huge smile came across his face when he saw her. "Well you're looking better Bo," she smiled.

"Just happy seeing you. The doctor told me what he told you."

"You gonna be ok Bo? I mean I know you love your racing."

"Yea just gotta get used to the fact that I won't be able to do the racing. But when I think about it, I'm just glad to be alive." He reached over and touched her stomach, "Is the baby ok?"

"Yes the baby's fine. I went to get a check up just to make sure. We're both perfectly fine."

Bo smiled and held her hand and she smiled, "Now Bo Duke, I never want you scaring me like that again," she smiled.

"I promise I won't," he smiled back.

You know what to do….review so I know you want to read the next chapter J


	11. Chapter 11

-1After a few couple of days Bo was able to go home. The doctor told him that for the next couple of days Bo would have to take it very easy and Christine was going to do her best to take care of him. One day Roscoe came to their house, "Bo, Christine, I need to talk to you two."

Bo looked at Christine with a worried look thinking that somehow Janine probably got out of jail. "What is it Roscoe?" Bo asked.

"Well Janine told us about her daughter Jennifer and she told us that she was Bo's daughter. Now is that true?"

Bo looked down and nodded. "Ok well then since you are the father you now have custody of your daughter," Roscoe said. "I've been keeping an eye on her while you were in the hospital and Enos is in the car with her now." He went outside and came back carrying Jennifer and handing her over to Bo. "I think I should leave you guys alone to talk, if you guys need anything you know just to call us." Roscoe said and then left.

Bo looked at Christine, "Looks like we've got ourselves another daughter," he smiled. Christine didn't say anything, just smiled back. She was a little upset but she couldn't let Bo know that, after all Jennifer was his daughter. And the look on his face while he played with Jennifer, she was just so happy Bo was there to begin with, she couldn't tell him she was upset.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Months went by and Christine still was finding it hard trying to raise her kids and Bo's daughter added to the fact that she was going to have a baby soon herself. Bo would always be playing with Jennifer and completely ignoring that Luke wanted to play with him. It hurt Christine to see Luke start crying cause his father would always tell him that he would play with him later, and even though she was busy herself preparing for the new baby, she would always make sure she would play with Luke. He was only 3 but still, he needed his father's attention. And when it came Claire and Jesse, Bo hadn't been that interested in their schoolwork. Bo wasn't even paying attention to Christine either. In a few months they would be welcoming their 4th child and she was doing it all alone. From going to the all doctor to visits, Bo then stopped going to them at all with her.

------------------------------------------------

One night after the kids were asleep, Christine thought that it would be great if she and Bo spent some time alone. He was watching a movie on television and she sat next to him to watch it with him. She held his hand and put her head on his shoulder, like she always did when they watched a movie, knowing that once she did that the two would soon no longer be watching the movie. When he didn't make any of the moves he usually did she decided to surprise him and started kissing him. When he kissed her back she was happy to know he wanted the same thing, but when she started to unbutton his shirt he stopped her.

"Not now, I really want to watch the movie."

"Since when do you want to watch the movie Bo?"

"I know I know. But I want to really see this one. Plus I'm too tired, I was busy today."

"Yea busy playing with your daughter all day," she said quietly.

Bo looked at her, "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing Bo."

"No I heard you. You're jealous that I'm spending time with my daughter. Well sorry but now I have custody of her and I'm finally being a father to her."

"Bo, I'm not jealous. I'm just sick of you spending every damn second with her and forgetting that you have other kids!"

"That's not true, I haven't forgotten them."

"Really Bo? Cause did you know that Claire is in the lead of her grade's play and that Jesse won the talent show? And did you know that Luke has been wanting nothing but to spend time with you but you push him aside?" Bo just looked at her. "That's what I thought Bo." She got up, "Oh and you missed yet another appointment I had with the doctor today," she took the sonogram she had gotten today and threw it at him before going to the bedroom and slamming the door.

Bo sat there for a few minutes looking at the picture and also thinking of what just happened. He went up to the bedroom knowing he had so much making up to do. He got into bed and put his arm around Christine. When she felt him touch her she moved away. "Please don't be like this," Bo said.

"Be like what Bo? Wishing that just once I actually knew who you were. I don't get you Bo I really don't. One second I think you don't care about me and then you're saving my life from your ex. Why Bo, if you don't care why do you even bother."

Bo looked at her hurt, "You actually think that I didn't mean anything by pushing out of the way? What do you think, that I wanted you and my unborn baby to get hurt?"

"Wow Bo, you actually remembered that I'm pregnant."

"Oh please just cut this out already. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem! My problem is that you just don't care about any of us anymore. Maybe you should've stayed with Janine. And you were right all those times, it is your fault that she's been after us. Remember at Luke's wedding when you gave me the choice if I wanted to end the marriage or not….I wish I could take it back when I said I wanted it to work out."

Bo didn't say anything he just looked at her hurt and then walked out. Christine had said all that she had been wanting to say these past few months. But the hurt she saw in Bo's eyes really got to her. Before all of this she had the Bo she always loved back. The Bo that really cared, but then when they got Jennifer everything had changed again.

Ok I got no reviews for the last chapter but I'm posting this one cause it's been awhile since I updated it. But please if you want to read the next chapter review so I know you do….thanks


	12. Chapter 12

-1Christine tried to go to sleep but she felt so horrible for what she said to Bo so she went to go see where he was. She found him sitting on the couch in the living room and went to go sit next to him. He looked at her, "You sure you wanna sit here? Next to a guy who doesn't care about you?"

"Bo I am so sorry for what I said to you, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"How could you think I don't care about you? You are my world and you know that."

"Bo I know you care about me, I never doubted that you did. It's just that so many things happened in the past few months and I just had all this bottled up inside."

He pulled her to him, "I still have nightmares about that night. What if I hadn't gone back to see where you were, what would've happened if I didn't get to you fast enough. But I swear that if I had to I would do it again if it meant keeping you and the kids safe."

Christine saw tears coming down his cheeks and she wiped them, "Bo I didn't mean to hurt you. I am beyond happy that I wanted our marriage to work out. And it has up until recently. So much has just been happening. Bo it's just so hard now that we have Jennifer."

Bo nodded, "But I don't want her to feel left out, I want her to feel loved. At least by her father since obviously her mother doesn't."

"Bo look I love Jennifer like she was my own but we have three of our own kids. You need to remember them."

"I know I haven't been there for them like I should, but I do love them. You know that."

"Bo I know that but you've been ignoring them. Jesse came up to me the other day asking why you didn't love him, or Luke or Claire anymore. It hurt me so much when he asked me that."

Bo looked at her, "I had no idea they felt like that." He looked down and then back at her, "You haven't really felt like I didn't love you anymore did you?"

"Bo I'm more upset about you ignoring the kids rather than you ignoring me."

"You're avoiding my question. Do you honestly think I don't love you?"

Christine got off the couch and went into the kitchen. She was afraid her answer to Bo would end up with them having another fight. He got up and followed her, "You do think that don't you. You don't think I love you."

She didn't look at him, just nodded. He went up behind her and put his arms around her, "I wish you told me this. I would've understood why you acted the way you did before."

"Bo I just feel like, you don't want to have anything to do with me or the kids anymore. It's just Jennifer you care about."

He turned her around to face him and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and Bo looked at her confused as to why she did that. She smiled a little, "Don't worry Bo it wasn't you. It was just a surprise. One I liked," she said kissing him back.

"Now I don't know about you but I am tired. I say we get to bed," he said trying to carry her up the stairs then having to put her down. She laughed, "Forgot you can't do that when I'm pregnant didn't you."

He nodded and laughed a little. They got into bed and Bo just held her as she slept. Christine couldn't stay asleep and she woke up and turned to Bo. Ever since the shooting, Bo wasn't in the mood to do anything at night and she didn't blame him, she knew it would be awhile before they did anything again and she was just happy that she still had Bo in her life. She was just surprised that he would always sleep with his t-shirt on, which was something he never did. Tonight, however, he slept without a shirt on, which was how he normally slept. Then she saw it, the scar that was a result of him saving her life.

She gently touched it and ran her hand across it. "He didn't want me to see it," she thought to herself. Seeing the scar brought back so many memories from that night and she felt like she was going to be sick with the images seeming so real once again. She got out of bed and out into the hallway just to get herself to calm down. Bo must've felt her get out of bed and came to find her. He found her sitting against the wall and went over to sit next to her and hugged her.

"You saw the scar didn't you?" he said holding her. She nodded and he kissed her head, "Seeing it everyday makes me remember it too," he said. He helped her up and went back to bed with her again and as she fell asleep almost instantly he whispered into her ear, "Everything will get better. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

-1It was happening again but this time it was different. Bo wasn't taken to the hospital quick enough and just laid there in Christine's arms. She screamed as he closed his eyes just giving up but she wouldn't let go. Then Christine woke up, once again she had the nightmare. She turned to make sure Bo was next to her and she would be relieved knowing it was just a dream. But when she didn't see Bo there she started panicking. She started calling for Bo and then ran out of the room yelling for him. Thinking he would be in Jennifer's room checking up on her she went there but didn't see him. All of a sudden she sensed someone behind her and when she turned she saw Bo pulling her into a hug, "Shh…it's ok. I'm right here," he said hoping it would calm her down.

He went back into the bedroom with her, "So wanna talk about why you were yelling for me?" Christine shook her head, "I just didn't know where you were."

"I went to the kitchen for a little snack. Brought you something too just incase you got your cravings," he laughed but stopped when he didn't see her laughing back he stopped. "Same dream?"

She nodded, "Bo why don't they stop?"

"It was the worst experience either of us had, I still have the same nightmares too." He held her, "But now we never have to worry about Janine coming after us again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Uncle Jesse's birthday and Daisy had planned a birthday party for him at the farm. Bo helped Christine get the kids ready and they went to the party. They got there early so Christine went to help Daisy out while the kids all played with each other and Uncle Jesse, Bo, and Luke talked. "So you and Bo must be excited with the baby due any day now."

"Yea we are. Especially after what we've been through, it's gonna be great to have a happy event. Daisy Bo and I haven't told anyone this but we got an extra surprise the other day. The doctor told us the other day that we're having twins."

"Twins? That's so great," she said hugging her. "How's Bo taking the news?"

"Well once he got up from passing out in the office, he started handling it well," she and Daisy laughed.

The two of them heard a car come up and looked out the window, "What's Roscoe doing here, he said he couldn't make it to the party," Daisy said. 

Christine looked worried and went into the living room where the guys were afraid it had to be something to do with Janine. Bo was listening to what Roscoe was telling him and Christine went over next to Bo. "What is it Bo?" she asked.

Bo took a deep breath, "Roscoe was just telling me that the test I took to see if I was Jennifer's father was fake."

"But you went to a doctor's office for it didn't you?"

Roscoe joined in their conversation, "It wasn't a real doctor. It was all a scam of Janine's. The test was fixed so that Bo would believe Jennifer was his. The only thing is that now Jennifer's real father has stepped into the picture and he wants to raise her, especially now that Janine's in jail."

Roscoe talked to Uncle Jesse a little bit and Bo just sat on the couch. Christine went to comfort him but he pushed her away. Daisy asked her to come back into the kitchen to help and Luke went to try to talk to Bo, which worked because Bo had no problem talking to Luke.

Luke had come into the kitchen to tell the girls that the kids were outside playing with Uncle Jesse. Christine thought it would be great to talk to Bo and she went into the living room only to see him still sitting on the couch. "Bo I'm sorry about the news you got today."

He ignored her, "Bo please say something."

"You are just loving this aren't you?"

She looked at him confused, "Bo what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You couldn't be happier with this news. Cause after tomorrow you won't have to worry about Jennifer anymore. But I love that little girl as my own daughter."

"Bo I cannot believe you think I'm happy about this, cause I'm not." She took his hand, "Bo if there was anything we could do I would love to have her as our daughter, but that's not going to happen. But Bo….."

Bo looked at her as he realized she squeezed his hand tight, "Are you alright?" he asked.

You know what to do….review so I know you're interested in reading the next chapter


	14. Chapter 14

-1Not long after Christine and Bo welcomed their twins, Kristen and Brandon. Not long after Christine came home from the hospital with the twins, Jennifer was going to be going to live with her real father.

That day had been horrible, especially for Bo. As he said goodbye to Jennifer, Christine saw the sadness in Bo's eyes. That night Christine had just finished feeding the twins for their usual 2 am feeding and she saw Bo sitting in the kitchen. "How you holding up?" she asked sitting next to him and putting her arm around him. He didn't say anything to her just cried on her shoulder.

That night Christine woke up only to see Bo not in bed. She went into the twins' room and saw him sitting by the crib. "Bo did they wake you up?"

"No I came in here and just been staying here for the past few hours." He pulled her to him so she could sit on his lap, "I'm afraid," he said quietly.

"Afraid of what Bo?"

"That everything's gonna be taken away from me. You, the kids…just everyone I love."

"Bo you'll never lose any of us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Christine had gone out to the store to pick up a few things. When she came home she saw Bo packing the kids and their suitcases. "Bo are we going on a vacation that I don't know about?"

"No we're moving. I'm going to pick the kids up early from school. I already got us tickets for a flight to NY. We're moving back to the apartment we have there."

"Bo you're not making any sense. Why are we moving?"

Bo went to get the twins and Luke and came back downstairs. "Bo calm down and tell me what's going on why are we moving?"

"She out that's why. She escaped from jail."

that's all for this part of the series. I will be starting the 4th part of the series soon.


End file.
